


Thump

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> When Drift accidentally discovers that Bob will chase and pounce light, the crew are suddenly enthralled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thump

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bob,  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** [Impia-dea](http://impia-dea.deviantart.com/) did [this little animation of Bob chasing a laser pointer light](http://impia-dea.deviantart.com/art/Bob-chasing-a-laser-pointer-355901898) and it’s way too cute!

_Thump_

Drift paused polishing his short sword and glanced back over his shoulder.

 _Thump_ , went Bob again, pouncing something on the floor that Drift couldn’t see.

“Bob?”

The insecticon looked up at the sound of his name, antennas angling forward a little in a way Drift had come to associate being given full attention.

“Where’s Sunstreaker?”

Antennas curled back, and Bob’s belly got a little closer to the ground.

Oh. So he’d snuck out again? Drift shook his helm, tsking. “That’s gonna get you in trouble,” he warned, turning back to work on the sword more.

A moment passed, then- _Thump_

Drift looked over at Bob again, the sword shifting as he twisted on the bench. Reflected light from the sword flashed a few meters away from Bob, drawing the insecticon’s attention. His aft wiggled back and forth, then- _Thump_

Drift laughed, angled his blade, and snickered more as Bob crouched low and stalked the little wedge of light.

_Thump_

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you giggle before,” Rodimus said from the doorway. “What are- Is he pouncing the light?”

“Yeah!”

_Thump_

Drift carefully moved the light across the floor, biting his lip to keep from ‘giggling’ again, and watched as Bob tracked it, crawling slowly after it. Another aft wiggle and- _Thump_

“Let me try!”

“Do _not_ touch my swords.” Drift finished and stood, sliding the sword into the scabbard. Bob snuffled at the floor, then looked up at Drift. “All done.” He spread his hands. “Go find Sunstreaker.”

Bob’s antennas angled back, then drooped. Drift snickered as the insecticon shuffled slowly out.

“You’ve broken his spark,” Rodimus said, watching Bob leave.

Drift shook his helm, grinning. “Silly bug.”

~ | ~

Sunstreaker walked into the bar, drawn there by the shouting and laughter. Damn glitchy bug. He was going to have to start changing his code fragging daily. He really didn’t want Ultra Magnus deciding to airlock his pet. Who’d ever have thought an insecticon would be that slagging smart?

He pushed his way through the crowd, happy at least that it was laughter and not cursing and screaming.

The way cleared, a hush falling as Sunstreaker made his way to the middle of the circle of mechs and an open view.

_Thump_

Laughter roared.

Sunstreaker blinked.

Whirl aimed the laser sight from off of his rifle at the floor a few meters to Bob’s left, and-

_Thump_

The red dot shot across the floor and Bob charged after it, claws scrabbling. It winked out and Bob froze, then reappeared, wiggled.

So did Bob’s aft.

Sunstreaker shook his helm, mouth opening to ask just how the frag they’d come upon _this_ for a game, but then-

_Thump_

Everyone cheered and laughed, and Sunstreaker couldn’t help grinning a bit too, at how proud Bob looked.

The light moved again.

_Thump_


End file.
